


A la Gainsbourg

by Rea_LF



Series: Porn is good for the soul [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: La primera vez de Viktor y Yuri... visto por un espejo de figura oblonga y superficie convexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBlueCaterpillar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/gifts).



> Este es un experimento que se distancia mucho de mi Victuuri fanon y aún más de los personajes canon. Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió que podría pasar modificando algunas características de Viktor y Yuri, además que siempre cae bien algo de smut donde las confianzas dan asco. Enjoy (caritafeliz).

Antes de tener sexo con Yuri Katsuki, Viktor podría haber jurado que sería totalmente _vanilla_. Más allá del carácter dócil y la sonrisa dulce, entre manoseos frenéticos anteriores, se le notaba una rutina, una timidez simpática, pasional, pero mansa como riachuelo.

Tranquila.

Viktor entreabrió los ojos, velados por sus pestañas platinadas, vislumbrando la mejilla borrosa de Yuri. Se separó un  poco para sacarle los lentes y colgarlos de la cabecera de la cama, trayéndolo más hacia sí y finalmente recostándose sobre las almohadas. Yuri le desabotonó los primeros dos botones de la camisa, desanudó la corbata y la deslizó por el cuello de Viktor, dejando de besarle y montándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

De todas las veces en las que se entregaban a roces apresurados y toqueteos, ya fuera en un intento por demostrar cariño, una recompensa o simplemente un poco de sucia necesidad, esta era la distinta, la más voraz. No es que le estuviera besando con un hambre de película o que le se le clavara ya su erección bajo el ombligo, no era eso. Pero se notaba la diferencia. Cualquier persona que sintiera el toque aventurado y constante de sus manos podría asegurarlo sin titubear, y para la fortuna de ellos y de todos, el único sujeto que componía las gráficas de a quién le estaban metiendo el mejor morreo de su vida era, claramente, Viktor Nikiforov.

Quien, hay que aclararlo, tenía el cerebro totalmente fundido a esas alturas, tanto, que ni siquiera notó cómo la almohada delgada que estaba debajo de su cabeza desapareció, ni tampoco el delicado robo de su cinturón. Más por esa cosa que mueve al cuerpo cuando a uno le están comiendo hasta el alma que por pensar como tal, Viktor le mueve a su lado, sutilmente, pasando una pierna entre las de Yuri, medio queriendo usar una de las trampas más viejas del mundo, y medio queriendo que Yuri se la haga a él.

Y como este último siga martirizándole los labios a Viktor (a quien en estos momentos el estado de su piel le bien importando un comino) van a quedarle color ciruela, con suerte.  Viktor se le sube al torso despacio, sin levantarse apenas, no sé si en afán de estamparle el cuello en la cara con clara pose de “muérdeme”, o arrancarle el suéter fastidioso de una buena vez. Viktor se alza un poco más de la altura de su boca, con el claro propósito de seguir  la primera hipótesis, siendo innecesario el querer detallar como es que Yuri se le pega  inmediatamente al cuello. Lo acaricia apenas con los labios, abriendo la boca sin separarse de la piel suave y de olor dulzón de su cuello. Presiona su lengua con fuerza, bajando hacia las clavículas mientras le roza con sus dientes, y le muerde suavemente cuando llega al final.

Viktor suspira, buscándole la boca de nuevo y es Yuri quien le detiene. Haciéndose a la idea de una negativa, Viktor voltea los ojos, de malitas, acostado de nuevo y aún con la mano de Yuri sobre el pecho. Tanto,  que ni siquiera nota a este sacarse el jersey por la cabeza y arrojándolo con un ruido sordo al piso, metiéndole la rodilla entre las piernas. Le mira con el ceño fruncido desde abajo, sorprendiéndose un poco al verle con el torso desnudo, lo que hace que no ponga reticencia alguna cuando le besa de nuevo, algo confundido.

Yuri le clava la rodilla con delicadeza, haciendo suspirar a Viktor, quien sonríe un poco durante el beso. Yuri le pasa una mano por la espalda baja, levantándole la cadera y deslizando sus labios por su mandíbula.

-Yuri, si  me sigues tocando así no dejaré que te detengas –le susurra Viktor al oído, con la voz ronca y melosa.

Yuri alza la ceja, con todo el aire de una Scarlett O’Hara feroz y le toma del cuello de la camisa, acercándose a él lentamente.

-Vitya, es que no voy a detenerme.

Le incorpora con violencia, casi arrancándole la ropa; primero la camisa, que no le resulta complicado, y después los pantalones, que gracias a su gusto caro y la flexibilidad, se deslizan como agua por sus piernas. Viktor intenta ayudar a Yuri a terminar de desvestirse, trasteando un poco, pero él se deshace de sus pantalones con rapidez sin llegar  a verse demasiado desastroso. Viktor se desprende de los calcetines con un par de patadas leves y comprende las ventajas de que le queden un poco flojos.

Yuri se le monta de nuevo, sintiendo a Viktor y a él mismo más relajado, tomándole de las  muñecas y llevándolas justo arriba de su cabeza. Le toma de la mandíbula con la mano izquierda, recargando en pulgar en su barbilla para abrirle la boca. Antes de dejarle decir nada, comienza a echar las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, presionándolas justo por encima de la entrepierna, con un movimiento digno de una bailarina brasileña.

El problema (o la ventaja, aún no es muy claro) es que lo hace espantosamente bien.

Viktor se congela un poco, expulsando de golpe todo el aire que conservan sus pulmones. El movimiento es tan preciso, tan bien realizado que le causa escalofríos. Quiere ponerle las manos sobre la cadera para acercarlo más así, y las revuelve, inquietas, abriendo los ojos sólo para mirar a Yuri con un deje de súplica. Pero éste no le suelta, y continúa moviéndose y respirándole ruidosamente en la oreja, y le acaricia con los labios con una presión tan leve que en lugar de excitante es desesperante. Tal vez las dos cosas. Ni siquiera le queda mucha voz para protestar, sólo piensa en una especie de milagro le desaparezca la ropa interior a ambos, y ponga cada cosa donde debe ir de una buena vez. Y es que bueno, la carne es carne, son jóvenes y Yuri tiene ahora mismo la erección más dura que le había sentido nunca. Y se la está clavando justo al lado de la suya.

-Por favor Yuri –suplica un poco, con ese tono ronco que ya le conoce.

Pero él no cede en ningún momento, haciéndole un desastre a Viktor en la ropa  interior, que para estas alturas ya debe estar medio empapada. Haciendo un desastre a Viktor mismo, en realidad, que está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para sacarse a Yuri de encima y comérselo de una sola sentada, válgame la expresión. Está a punto de soltarle una patada cuando Yuri se detiene, le mira directo a los ojos, con la respiración agitada y sin pudor. Una oleada de calor le azota, sintiendo la excitación acrecentarse, desde el vientre hasta los pezones. Comienza a dolerle un poco, en realidad.

-Vitya…

El aludido echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo sus piernas aprisionadas por las pantorrillas de Yuri y olvidándose del ligero calambre de las muñecas. Temblaba.

-Si no me follas ya mismo Yuri, te juro que te dejo –las palabras salen tendidas en respiraciones entrecortadas, producto de los intentos de Viktor por recuperar el aliento.

Y Yuri, claro está, no va a permitir que le deje.

Le sonríe con los labios entreabiertos, antes de deslizarle los bóxers con una parsimonia que desespera a Viktor sobremanera. Acaricia su erección finamente, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la crueldad, pero sabe que le está llevando al límite y le necesita así de duro un poco más de tiempo. Presiona los labios contra su pene, besándolo, e instintivamente las manos de Viktor se aferran a su cabeza. Yuri se detiene, se las saca de encima y las pone a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Si me tocas, me detendré.

Viktor está a punto de reclamar cuando la lengua húmeda y divinamente caliente le recorre el pene completamente, de arriba hacia abajo. Yuri rodea con sus labios el glande y le pasa la lengua con fuerza, lameteando, Viktor se desespera y baja una mano, deteniéndola demasiado tarde porque ya ha rozado el cabello oscuro de Yuri, quien para el movimiento de su lengua, sin separarse. Viktor le mira desde arriba, con todo el rictus de súplica que es capaz, cuando cae en la cuenta, y no sabiendo si enfadarse o rogar quita la mano de su cabeza. Yuri le guiña un ojo, tomando la erección de Viktor e introduciéndola lo más que puede en la boca, porque si bien Viktor no es enorme, sí es grande, y debe tener cuidado con los dientes. Tensa los labios lo más que puede durante el proceso, arrancándole gemidos a Viktor, ahogados por su propia mano.

Juguetea con su lengua una vez que le tiene adentro, y repite lo mismo unas cuantas veces, metiendo y sacando el miembro de Viktor completamente cada una de ellas. Una mano acaricia sus testículos, la otra baja hasta su propia erección, en un ritmo más tranquilizador que concluyente. Tantea con el dedo medio y el índice poco más atrás, masajeándole, y finalmente se separa la boca de su entrepierna.

El rostro sonrojado y desarmado de Viktor le corta la respiración.

-¿Dónde…?

-Segundo cajón de la derecha –contesta, interrumpiendo a Yuri y sintiéndose verdaderamente vulnerable cerca de él.

Con el frasco en una mano, vuelve a besarle en la boca, en el cuello, en el pecho, y le pide que levante la cadera, en un tono entre autoritario y sugestivo. Viktor obedece, elevándola con elegancia y en un instante Yuri le pasa una mano por debajo de esta, le toma del brazo y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo, con una precisión casi ensayada.

-No la bajes.

Quiere decirle algo pero no se le ocurre qué, así que lo hace, apoyándose esta vez en las rodillas. Yuri le separa un poco más las piernas y le hace estremecer  cuando la sensación fría del lubricante baja entre sus nalgas. Yuri palpa la entrada lenta y firmemente, presionando de golpe su boca contra esta. Siente como Viktor se contrae un poco con un gemido ahogado, lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua todo lo que puede. Le acaricia entre el espacio que hay desde su propia barbilla y los testículos de Viktor, buscando algo con el tacto de un relojero. Con la mano opuesta separa un poco más el trasero de Viktor, presionando sus labios contra su esfínter.

Deja de acariciarle y toca la entrada con la punta de los dedos, húmedos en lubricante transparente.  Introduce el dedo medio hasta el nudillo, esperando la reacción de Viktor.

Viktor le observa desde abajo, con una mirada que podría ser de reproche o de deseo, y Yuri decide mandar todo al diablo, introduciendo el dedo por completo, arqueándolo y presionando contra sus paredes, y tal vez sea la suerte de principiante, pero cuando lo curva un poco más Viktor se arquea con violencia.

Comienza a mover el dedo adentro en círculos, sin disminuir la fuerza de su toque, y Viktor de verdad cree que se va a morir. Continúa así por unos momentos, interrumpiéndose sólo para introducir un segundo dedo, con el mismo movimiento giratorio.  Viktor jadea, se retuerce, perdiendo la pose y menguando la sensación. Y Yuri sabe que ambos han tenido suficiente.

Sus dedos buscan el empaque metálico y cuadrado que había sacado del cajón, lo abre y desliza el condón en toda su longitud.  Viktor le contempla, dejando caer su cadera y estirando una pierna, descansando sobre su costado. Le deja hacer, con curiosidad.

Yuri le levanta la pierna que mantiene flexionada, maravillándose como cada vez de que pueda existir un cuerpo tan hermoso, tan perfecto, y Viktor la recarga contra su hombro. Yuri comienza despacio pero decidido, y se introduce dentro de Viktor con ayuda de sus dedos, sólo un poco.

-Vitya… -susurra, loco por él, intentando serenarse y no mandar al carajo lo que había logrado. Y ese logro se traducía en la imagen de Viktor, sonrojado hasta las orejas, y su mirada tan deseable.

Tan caliente.

-Yuri, por favor…

Y Yuri cede, por fin, con el autocontrol y el deseo de seducir hecho pedazos, embistiéndole con ganas y casi con violencia, recogiéndole ambas piernas para mayor cercanía, con los oídos llenos del inconfundible sonido de follar y los gemidos que le acompañan. Viktor no pide más sólo porque no puede, intentando articular el nombre de Yuri muchas veces, sin éxito, hasta que por fin le sale la voz a manera de gritos.

-¡Yuri, rápido!

Viktor le busca con las manos, trayéndolo del cuello hacia su pecho y Yuri le besa, le besa toda la boca, la barbilla; le muerde la manzana de Adán y las clavículas, estas últimas más fuertemente.

Yuri le gira de nuevo, añorando la calidez y tensión del interior de su amante, sólo un instante, tras voltearle nuevamente y aplastándole la cabeza contra el colchón, sin piedad.  Viktor abre bien las piernas y levanta la cadera, mejorando la sensación, y es que Katsuki lo hace _demasiado bien_ , aunque en este momento no tiene ni tiempo ni cerebro para sentir aunque sea una pizca de celos. Cuando fantaseaba solo en su habitación honestamente se imaginaba doblando a Yuri contra una mesa y follar cariñosamente, enseñándole a moverse y esas mariconadas. Pero debía admitir que esto tampoco estaba nada mal. Aunque eso lo pensó unos diez minutos después. Ahora mismo, estaba mojando las sábanas de su propia saliva, aferrándose a ellas mientras Yuri le recorría el torso, arañándole la piel en un intento por ir más rápido sin perder la puntería. Viktor no podía soportarlo más.

Se corrió en la mano  de Yuri y un poco en la suya, apretando las nalgas y acelerando el orgasmo de Yuri, que ocurrió un par de minutos después. Se tiró encima de Viktor, aún sin recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Termina de salir de él, sacándose y anudando el condón, dejándolo penosamente en el piso.

Viktor se le pega encima, como atraído por magnetismo (o la atmósfera post-sexo, podría ser), buscándole mimos.  Y Yuri le sonríe, dándole besitos en las mejillas, en la frente entre los ojos y sobre los párpados. Yuri alcanza con las piernas la sábana que estaba a punto de caerse, cubriéndoles a ambos, porque todo es más fácil si se tontea debajo de una sábana (y porque apenas reparan en el frío que hace). Se le acurruca en el pecho a Yuri, quien le besa la cabeza y le acaricia el cabello platinado que tanto le gusta. Se quedan así, haciéndose cariños un buen rato, sin decir palabra alguna.

Es Viktor quien saca la cabeza primero, aspirando una bocanada de aire y estirando su cuerpo medio adolorido. Yuri le secunda, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

-¿Cómo…? –comienza a preguntar Viktor, con más curiosidad que celos, aprisionando su mano con el hombro.

Yuri rió, comenzando a sentir la vergüenza hasta en la punta de los pies.

-Porno, Viktor, porno y un libro de anatomía –responde  cubriéndose los ojos, sintiendo el sonrojo en las mejillas, sin dejar de sonreír.

A Viktor se le contagia su risa y se carcajea bajito, con ese timbre cantarín que encanta a Yuri.

-Estas sábanas estaban limpias, Yuri –susurra, antes de besarle en los labios, con suavidad –No sabía que pudieras hacerme todo esto –confiesa, feliz.

-No me subestimes, Vitya.

-La próxima vez, tengamos sexo tántrico.

Ahora es Yuri quien suelta una carcajada.

-Tendrás que esperarte un mes entonces.

Y vuelven a besarse, entre risas, no sé si como dos adolescentes o dos ancianos venerables. Felices, entre ropas regadas por el piso y un condón que va hacer a Viktor poner el grito en el cielo por su alfombra esponjada.

**Author's Note:**

> En esta serie estaré subiendo smut y sólo eso, ya sea Victuuri u Otayuri. Algunos tendrán lugar en Au’s propios o sobre la historia de la serie, con el único fin de entretener.
> 
> Un comentario sin mucho hate siempre será apreciado. Gracias también por llegar hasta acá. Soy nueva escribiendo en este fandom y estoy trabajando en un fanfic más largo (y más serio. Más estructurado, pues). Me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo en cuanto lo publique.  
> Besos <3


End file.
